


Maleficence

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: armed prophets [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Dominion Magic, Eye Gouging, Fae Magic, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, POV Multiple, Pet Names, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Riding, Seelie Court, Sex Pollen, Soulmates, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Alec is on fire.Alec is on fire and burning and someone is touching him andMagnus isn't here.The Seelie Queen has doubts about Magnus's soulmate.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: armed prophets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358209
Comments: 42
Kudos: 648
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic, SHBingo





	Maleficence

**Author's Note:**

> For my "The Seelie Realm" square for Shadowhunter's Bingo.
> 
> This fic does not contain dub-con or attempted non-con — the touching in question is non-sexual and has to do with someone attempting to use magic on Alec. Alec is dosed with deadly sex pollen, but is fully consenting to Magnus touching him under any circumstances and at all times.

Alec is, admittedly, bored. He doesn’t mind Magnus working — he  _ loves _ watching Magnus work, actually — but he isn't watching Magnus work. He’s trapped in the throne room with the Seelie Queen’s court — well. Not trapped. But left here, instead of with his soulmate. Which he objects to.

“Come closer, little nephilim,” the child on the throne invites. Alec knows better than to underestimate her — she’s older than Magnus is, as far as Alec knows, and nearly as dangerous.

Alec takes care to not advance closer than her favoured courtiers. Her eyes flash at him with an emotion that’s there and gone too quickly for him to interpret even as she smiles.

“Your majesty,” Alec says after a beat, dipping his head to her, smiling to himself as the movement makes his collar press tight against his throat.. As a shadowhunter, and as Magnus’s soulmate, he doesn’t owe her the prostrations her court does.

“So you are the soulmate I’ve been long curious about,” she continues, looking him over. Her eyes linger on the collar for a moment, her gaze dismissive. Alec smiles at her pleasantly. Magnus’s opinion is the only one that matters to him. She can be as displeased as she likes, it doesn’t make a single difference.

“Yes,” he agrees, letting himself slide a bit down and away, because clearly she’s not worth his time if she thinks this is going to bother him.

Magnus has wreathed him in enough magic that she couldn't hurt him without consequences, even if she tried.

“I confess, little nephilim,” she says, and Alec can see her keen disappointment when she once again fails to get a reaction with her words. “I do not understand why you have taken so well to Magnus Bane as your soulmate. Doesn’t your angel have opinions on demonspawn?”

Alec pushes down the surge of rage down with effort at her description of Magnus.

“He gave me to Magnus,” he says simply, because Raziel had. If he had wanted to keep Alec for himself then he shouldn’t have done that. No matter that nephilim were supposed to follow him and him alone.

The queen shifts, flicking her fingers dismissively at his words. “Come now, shadowhunter. We all know that your first loyalty is to Raziel. You worship him, after all.”

Alec blinks and speaks without thinking, off balance. “The only god I worship is Magnus.”

There are a few shocked gasps from the courtiers around them as the queen’s eyes widen.

“Is he now?” the queen murmurs the question quietly. “We shall see.”

Alec narrows his eyes at her as he raises a hand to wipe his brow. He feels hot suddenly. He blinks down at his hand in confusion when it comes away smeared with a tacky, sparkling powder.

He looks up at the queen and finds her smiling.

“You’re so  _ interesting, _ little nephilim. The one Magnus has been waiting so long for, but your kind has far fallen since the days of your forefather,” she waves a hand as she speaks and one of the courtiers — an elf — steps forward. Alec takes a step back without thinking about it. He doesn’t want the man near him. “I wonder if you were really the best choice for him?”

Alec’s stomach roils as heat spreads through him. He backs up another step as the elf reaches for him.

“No,” he says, when the man grabs him.

“He won’t hurt you,” the queen assures him, but Alec doesn’t believe her.

“Look at me,” the man commands, pulling on Alec’s arm harshly to pull Alec flush against him. When Alec tries to pull away he uses his other hand to grab Alec’s face, forcing Alec to meet his eyes.

The irises take up most of his eye, his pupils swollen to match, and for a moment Alec feels himself drowning in green. The heat is making him sick and slow but he doesn’t need to be fast for this.

He lifts the hand that the elf somehow thought was a good idea to leave free and digs his fingers into one of the man’s eyes.

The elf screams. He tries to jerk away but Alec has wrapped his hand around the elf’s forearm so he can’t get away, fingers digging bloody furrows into the skin as Alec keeps him where he needs him.

The elf’s struggling means Alec leaves wounds on his cheeks in his quest to destroy the man’s eyes. He’d be cutting off his hands too, but he doesn’t have the coordination for that, and someone would probably try to stop him.

He only lets go when he’s sure he’s done enough damage — turned enough into  _ ruin —  _ that no healing will make a difference.

Magnus arrives in a whirlwind of coattails and trailing fire as the elf stumbles away from him, still screaming, fingers clawing at his ruined eyes.

Magnus catches his hand from behind before Alec can lower it. He tsks. “You got your hand dirty, darling,” he admonishes.

Alec lets his head fall back against Magnus’s shoulder, going limp against his soulmate’s body as Magnus firms the grip he has on Alec’s wrist. 

“’m sorry,” he mumbles. He flexes his fingers and feels gore slide down his palm. He makes a disappointed noise at the thought of it getting on his cuffs. “Didn’t mean to,” he promises.

“That would be the part you focus on,” Magnus sighs. Alec arches against him with a whine. He can’t  _ think. _

“Sorry,” he says again, rubbing his cheek against Magnus’s jacket.

“Darling,” Magnus murmurs against his hair, “what do you think you have to be sorry for?”

Alec tries to bring his hazy thoughts in order only to have them scattered again when Magnus brings Alec’s hand to his mouth.

Alec’s knees almost buckle before he manages to catch himself, and then only barely. He moans when Magnus licks the dripping gore off his palm before sucking three of Alec’s fingers into his mouth. “Magnus, fuck—” Alec feels like every point of his focus is concentrated in his fingers, surrounded by the warm wet heat of Magnus’s mouth.

“Oh god,” he says, and then whines at the feeling of Magnus’s pleased hum against his skin.

He can’t think, much less concentrate. He can’t do anything but whine and keep himself on his feet as Magnus cleans the mess off his hand with his tongue.

“Hurts,” he whines when Magnus is finally done and pulls away, trying to turn in Magnus’s grip. He nearly sobs in frustration when Magnus doesn’t let him.

Magnus tightens his grip enough that Alec feels the bones creak. The pain gives him something to focus on other than the way his body  _ burns. _ “I know it does, sayang,” Magnus agrees.

“Is this what you intended, Eiluned?” Magnus calls across the space between them, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist right before his knees buckle. “For someone to  _ touch my soulmate?” _

There’s a pause. “Of course not,” the Seelie Queen says, voice musical. Alec tries to turn his head to look at her but he can’t find the coordination. “You think so ill of me, Magnus?”

Magnus scoops Alec up in his arms and Alec makes a noise of relief to finally not be even a little bit responsible for staying on his feet. Magnus almost misses a step at the sound before righting himself and continuing to stalk forward.

Alec hears a sharp cry of pain before Magnus sets him down, settling him firmly on the throne the Seelie Queen had been perched on a moment before.

He doesn’t get to see who made the noise — or why — because Magnus slides to his knees between Alec’s legs and that captures what little attention he has left.

Vines crawl over the sides of the throne and wrap around his arms and legs, binding him to the throne. They coil through the rings on his cuffs; the wrist ones he hasn’t taken off for anything but bathing since Magnus put them on him, but he can’t wear the ankle ones with boots and when the vines tug, he realises he’s wearing them as well now.

But for his collar, he’s wearing nothing else.

“I have you, pretty thing,” Magnus promises. Alec shudders and moans, relaxing into the bonds and the throne beneath him.

Magnus licks the head of his cock and Alec feels his thoughts scatter again. He feels like he’s going to come just from Magnus sucking on the head of his cock but he doesn’t and it  _ hurts, _ more than the burning does.

Magnus seems to know what’s going on better than he does. He swallows down Alec’s cock while pressing two slick fingers to Alec’s hole. Alec tries to writhe as Magnus’s fingers start opening him up but he’s bound too tightly. He can’t do  _ anything _ but shake apart under Magnus’s hands.

He’s begging, he knows he has to be, a mixture of please and fuck and Magnus’s name.

He doesn’t know what he wants, other than it’s something he doesn't have. He doesn’t know what will make it  _ stop. _ Magnus’s touch hurts nearly as much as the fire raging in him.

It feels like forever when Magnus finally pulls his mouth away. Alec makes a broken little noise at the loss even if the pain lessens when Magnus does.

Magnus rubs his cheek against Alec’s cock like a cat, stubble catching on the tender flesh and Alec sobs. “Please,” he begs, “please please please,  _ Magnus, _ oh god—”

Magnus twists his fingers one final time before pulling them out. “I love my name on your lips,” Magnus purrs, and it takes Alec a moment to know what he means. He moans again, another desperate plea for Magnus to be  _ in him. _

The vines loosen from his body when Magnus places his hands on Alec’s waist, picking him up and sitting down on the throne with Alec in his lap with one smooth motion. The vines around his wrists pull them up so that they’re anchored in the air above his head. Alec wraps his fingers around them to ground himself as Magnus settles him more firmly in his lap. They’re both naked now — Alec doesn’t know when that happened but feeling Magnus’s bare skin makes him feel less like he’s going to die.

“You’re going to ride my cock, pretty thing,” Magnus says against the skin of his throat. “For as long as it takes you to be satisfied.”

Alec wants to say that that’ll be never, but he lost the ability to speak coherently sometime in the last few moments.

“Okay,” he agrees hoarsely. “Please, god,  _ please.  _ I need it.”

Magnus wraps his hand around the back of Alec’s thigh, bracing Alec’s clumsy efforts to sink down on his cock. Alec finally holds himself still, trembling with the effort of holding himself up even with Magnus’s help as Magnus guides his cock in.

Having Magnus’s cock in him is a revelation. Alec starts coming before he’s even fully seated in Magnus’s lap, head thrown back as he moans and and his cock jerks, leaving streaks of come all over Magnus’s abs. Everything feels sharper than normal, pleasure a knife’s blade through his core in a way he’s never experienced before.

He uses the vines anchoring him as leverage to lift himself up a little before sliding back down. His cock jerks and another line of come drools out, smearing all over Magnus’s skin. 

He sobs as he grinds on Magnus’s cock, tears gathering in his eyes as he doesn’t stop coming. His cock is still painfully hard where it’s trapped between their bodies and it still  _ hurts _ but now how it hurts feels  _ good. _

“Magnus,” he tries to say, but the moment he opens his mouth Magnus slips his thumb between Alec’s parted lips, pressing down on his tongue. He whimpers as he comes again, Magnus’s hand caressing his cheek and jaw grounding him in a way nothing else has. He closes his lips around the digit and sucks. 

The heat in him is easing. The raging inferno feels less like something that is going to burn him up to nothing and more like a contained blaze; fire raging through his veins and filling him with a mind melting pleasure instead of pain.

He tries to speak again — to  _ beg _ again — but Magnus is preventing his tongue from moving enough to form anything that sounds like words. He’s left making half-formed sounds that meld into each other, a slurred string of noise that Alec can’t make sense of because he doesn’t know what he meant to say in the first place.

And he  _ can’t stop coming. _ It’s one long, ever cresting wave of pleasure that doesn’t peak so much as  _ soar, _ the heat turning his body into pure burning rapture that goes on and on and  _ on. _

Magnus keeps his head tilted back to rest against his raised arms and his mouth occupied, leaving him unable to form words, even if the ones he tries to say become clearer as the fire flickers inside him.

“Please,” he begs, words slurred and still nearly unrecognisable, but Alec knows what he means to say now. “Please, please,  _ god, _ please.”

“Hush, pretty thing,” Magnus croons, breathless, his fingers digging into Alec’s hip and jaw. Alec cuts his attempt at words off even though he wants to keep saying Magnus’s name and trying to beg. Even though Magnus is giving him everything he needs, Alec can’t stop asking for it.

Magnus hasn’t come yet. Alec is aware of that now, as he clenches down on Magnus’s hard cock, whimpering. He feels oversensitive and overheated, even if the heat is so much less than before. He feels like every time the fire flickers and more come oozes from his cock he gets closer to losing himself completely.

Magnus bites his throat right below his collar, teeth sinking into skin and the wound welling blood. Alec’s mind whites out completely.

He doesn’t know anything else.

* * *

Magnus heals the bleeding wound he put in Alexander’s throat, just enough that it’ll feel tender and bruised still, when he wakes up. He presses his lips briefly to the collar, tasting leather and the bitter powder that’s still smeared there. The taste makes him want to light this entire god-forsaken realm on fire, but he has a bigger priority right now. Magnus gently guides Alexander’s arms down, letting the vines retreat from the cuffs so that his soulmate’s arms drape over his shoulders as he slumps down on Magnus’s lap, completely limp. He passes his hand soothingly over his pretty boy’s back, the touch a comfort for himself now that Alexander is out of danger.

He cock is still hard and aching, more so now that Alexander is unconscious instead of riding him, but even that’s a distant concern in the face of the fact that someone had  _ dared _ to touch his soulmate.

He turns burning golden eyes to the woman he had thought of almost as a friend, his fellow king, his  _ equal. _

But she clearly had other thoughts.

“Did you think I wouldn’t care, Eiluned?” he asks, naming her again. He can feel the shudder that runs through the vines at his question. They obey him — for now — and will force  _ true _ answers from her, even if she is their king.

What’s more telling is the shudder that goes through  _ her, _ as he names her again. He has named her twice before her whole court, flayed her open and laid bare her most closely guarded and dangerous secret. He’s made her  _ vulnerable _ before people who will eagerly devour her.

The vines tighten around her throat as punishment for her silence. Fae can’t lie, of course, but they can tell half the truth or let silence speak for them or  _ refuse to answer. _ Magnus will allow none of those.

“I thought you would understand,” Eiluned finally gasps, her already child-like voice breathless and strained. She sounds like a true child. For once.

Magnus smiles at her without humor. “Then please, explain it to me.”

She hesitates. Magnus watches her pay for her moment of indecision when the vines wrench a breathless grunt from her.

She’s openly hostile when she answers. “I did not know if he was suited for you,” she explains, words precise. For once, she makes no attempt at artifice. “Who is to say that they did not know your name and raised him to go against you?”

Magnus does not flinch when fire erupts from his body, coiling around his soulmate protectively as it starts to lick and burn at the throne upon which he sits.

“Magnus,” she continues, and that is not his name, not  _ truely, _ and it does not help her. “I only meant to look. I had your best interests—”

The fire flares. The court shrieks as the room goes up in flames, scattering like flies even though the flames harm no one.

_ “Lie,” _ Magnus pronounces, and a line of fire curls around her neck. The smell of burning flesh as it eats into her skin catches the attention of the swirling mass of courtiers. “You think you know best, and you do not.  _ Eiluned.” _

Her name rings through the Seelie realm like a bell has been rung in the bones of the world.

“My father pronounced my soulmate acceptable, did you know?” he asks, as her neck blackens from the fire dancing on her skin. She doesn’t scream and that is entirely because of the flames flickering eagerly on her lips. “And I assure you, he cares  _ far _ more for my wellbeing than you ever will.”

“You thought me weak,” Magnus continues petting Alexander’s back as he rips away every protection his fellow king has carefully built over the millenia. “You thought me someone you could control. You thought — what? You thought you could  _ touch the thing that is most mine _ and I would let you get away with it?”

“I’m going to leave you with the consequences of your actions, Eiluned,” Magnus says, tightening the noose of fire around her neck. “I’m going to leave you at the mercy of the people you were so eager to protect. See how much they appreciate you, without you at the height of your power.”

“Mal—” Fire burns her tongue before she can say his name. She snaps her mouth shut and Magnus lets her swallow the fire and feels it dissipate in her throat.

He opens a portal with a rip of the flames that still burn around him and gathers Alexander carefully in his arms. His soulmate is still unconscious, naked and vulnerable in his arms. Magnus seeks out the fae who had touched him earlier and with a slash of his eyes at the man, the flames leap and surge at him, curling around his hands and burning through muscle and sinew until the white gleam of bone can be seen for a moment before the flames blacken those, too.

Alexander had taken the man’s eyes, which was a fitting punishment for attempting to look into his soulmate’s soul. But he had also laid hands on Magnus’s soulmate, and Magnus would not let  _ that _ go unpunished.

Magnus ignores the screams and the damage he’s wrought as he carries Alexander through the portal and lets it wink closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> magnus: cannot magically protect alec from psychological harm  
> magnus: this is an oversight and limitation i am very angry about
> 
> If I missed any tags let me know!


End file.
